Holding Tite
by Xtreme619
Summary: Just another Curtis Sister fic, but this time, the sister's only 6 months old... wow... that's gonna be hard, i reckon! so, please R&R, and yes, "tite" should be spelled wrong! On Hiatis, SORRY! I will be back very soon! I Promise!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer **I do not own The Outsiders, I only own Kit-Kat.

Holding Tite 

"What?" I heard Darry scream, "What the hell do you mean that our parents just died?"

It's been a week sense that night, and I still dream of it. Darry was in the living room, watching the T.V., Pony was in his room, doing his homework, and I was in our parent's room, trying to get Kit-Kat, our baby sister, to fall asleep. It was about 7 pm, and Kit-Kat just refused to fall asleep, so I had started to rock her back and forth, thinking that she might just fall asleep in my arms. I heard the doorbell ring, and knew that Darry would get it, so I didn't bother with it. Not two minutes later, I heard Darry scream. At that moment, my whole world came crashing down on me. I heard the words "our parents are dead" and my knees felt week. I sat down on the bed, with Kit-Kat still in my arms, and tried to comprehend what I had just heard.

Kit-Kat started to cry again, and I barely noticed. I walked slowly into the living room, to see Pony crying into Darry's shoulder and the fuzz standing at the door, looking as if they were just talking about the bologna sandwich they had eaten for lunch, instead of tell four siblings that their parents were dead.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Soda," Darry turned to look at me. "Thank you officers." Darry shut the door and then said, "Soda, mom and dad died in a car accident." I could tell that he was trying his best not to cry.

I felt hot tears in my eyes and somehow they found their way down my face. Darry opened his other arm to invite me into a hug, and I accepted willingly.

I held onto Kit Kat for dear life, and Darry held me and Pony and I could feel him tense up. Kit Kat stopped crying, and her small hands grasped my unbuttoned shirt. I cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe that our parents had died. They were in a place that they couldn't get out of, and they would never come back to us.

I wanted so much to just see them one last time. Just ask them how I should deal with this, but I knew that that was impossible. They would never come back. I would never get a chance to say good bye. I would never get a chance to see my mom and dad teach my baby sister to ride a bike, she would never know her mom or dad, and she would never have a mom to understand her. All she had was us, three brothers. How the hell would we know how to answer her questions?

I stood there and cried into Darry's shoulder all night just thinking about our parents and about how tough life would be for Kit Kat, and Darry, and Pony, not once did I think about myself. After that night, I thought it was strange that I didn't think about myself, but I guess that when you have your little sister in your arms, you think about only the people you love. And I loved my mom, my dad, Darry, Pony and Kit Kat more than anything. Boy, did I love them. They where the world to me, then my parents died. At least none of us where in that car, too, I found myself thinking.

Ok, so, that's the first chapter… hope you all like. Please RR! Thank you!


	2. AN

Hey y'all, just to let you all know, I haven't stopped writing this story, it's just that I don't have much time on my hands right now, but I promise you, I'll update as soon as I possibly can, ok? Good, ttyl!


	3. Meet The Gang

I woke up in a cold sweat, and looked around me, trying to figure out where I was. I then realized after several minutes that I was in my room, lying on my bed. Pony wasn't there, so I figured it was at least 7 in the morning. I decided to get up and get dressed.

I walked into the bathroom and checked myself over, making sure that there was no sign of me having that dream. We already have to deal with Ponyboy's nightmares; I didn't want to scare Darry more. But for all I was worth, I couldn't figure out why I kept having these dreams every night. I shook it off and just walked into the kitchen. I noticed that Kit Kat was up and eating breakfast.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey Soda," Pony and Darry said simultaneously.

"Hey, baby," I said to Kit Kat. She laughed in response and kept eating. Well, more like flinging food all over the room. "Pony, did you just give her some cold oatmeal and a spoon?" I asked. He nodded and kept eating his chocolate cake. "She can't eat that by herself! She's 6 months old!" I said, laughingly good-natured.

"Ponyboy, please, use your head! A 6 month old can't eat oatmeal!" Darry scolded Pony.

"Ahh, lay off him, Dar, he didn't mean any harm! I'm just get her some milk." I announced, and walked over to the counter. I looked in the cabinets for a bottle and finally found one. "Hey, Dar, do you think this bottle will melt if I put it on the stove?"

"Don't tell me you're a pyro, Soda!" I turned around to find Dally smirking at me.

"Yeah, Dal, I'm a pyro!" I said, also smirking. Dally laughed and sat down next to Darry.

"Darry," Dally started.

"Hmm?" Darry asked for behind his newspaper.

"Do you always read the paper in the morning?"

"Yes,"  
"Well, not this morning," Dally grabbed the paper out of Darry's hand and ran. Darry sat there for a minute with his hands still in the position that they would have been in if the paper was still in them. Then he realized what Dally had just done and shook his head, and kept eating.

"Ya think he's still a bit drunk?" Pony asked.

I just laughed in response. Just then Two-Bit and Steve walked in.

"Hey! Curtis family! Anyone alive?" Steve yelled.

"Steve, shut up, you're gonna scare Kit Kat!" I said.

"Sorry!" Steve said, walking over to Kit Kat and patting her on the top of her head, "How's Kit Kat this morning?"

Kit Kat started to laugh again and picked up her spoon – mind you, it was full of oatmeal – and flew it across the room at Two-Bit. The spoon hit Two-Bit in the head, and the oatmeal was all in his hair. Everyone erupted into a laughing fit.

"Hey, Two-Bit, sporting a new hair style?" Dally asked wile entering the room, again.

"Ya, I thought it would look good," Two-Bit answered.

"Well, he has Kit Kat to thank for that. She thought it would look pretty good, too!" Pony finally spoke up.

Ok, this chappie has a little Dally OOC, but you'll see why in the next chapter, THX FOR REVIEWING!


End file.
